Memories
by Lily Tsukaima
Summary: "Kau tidak akan menemuinya?" "Apa manfaatnya, aru? Dia... masa laluku, aru." "Ivan bukannya ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Tapi ia 'harus' melupakannya." "Jangan dekati kakakku-Yao." kata Hong seraya berjalan menjauh. Bad summary (Yeah, I know.)
1. Opening Act

Fic yang sebelumnya belum diselesaikan dan... yah, beginilah. Inilah saya.

Fic Hetalia pertama saya.

Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Memories © Me ^^

.

"...Kau tidak akan menemuinya?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat dan mata datar. Lelaki itu menaruh secangkir teh ke atas meja Yao dan menatap lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa manfaatnya, aru? Dia... Masa laluku. Diamlah, aru." Yao menyeruput teh dan bersender ke belakang kursi dengan santai. "Ya, masa lalu." _Masa lalu...kah?_ tanya Yao dalam hati seraya melembutkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela.

"...Wajahmu berbeda dari yang kau katakan." Hong menunjuk keluar jendela, tepatnya ke seorang lelaki besar bersyal putih panjang yang berjalan di sekitar perumahan itu.

Yao mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela saat ia melihat Ivan memandang sekitarnya. "Oh diamlah, Hong."

.

"Nah, barang-barangku sudah selesai di susun, da. Natalia, aku jalan-jalan dulu ya, da." kata seseorang dengan senyum polosnya. Adiknya, Natalia, hanya mengangguk seraya berkata 'hati-hati' dengan suara yang pelan. Ivan membuka pintu keluar dan berjalan keluar dengan riangnya.

Kemarin ia baru pindah ke perumahan ini dari Russia. Karena banyak 'teman-teman' lama nya yang tinggal di sini, ia memutuskan untuk membeli salah satu rumah di sini. Yekaterina (Singkat saja, Katerin.) ketinggalan pesawat yang dinaiki Ivan dan Natalia hingga adiknya itu harus berangkat malam ini.

"Sepertinya.. Ada yang memperhatikanku, da?" kata Ivan entah kepada siapa. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati seorangpun sedang memper-ralat, ada Alfred di sana, beberapa meter di belakang Ivan. "Alfred~"

...Dan muka Alfred pun memucat setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "I...van?"

Dalam sekejap, pria bertubuh besar itu sudah berada di depan yang berkacamata. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Ivan dengan riangnya.

Alfred berdehem pelan. "Ya, sendiri. Tapi, maaf - aku harus pergi. Arthur menungguku di rumah." Alfred menundukkan kepala lalu berjalan pergi.

.

"Aku pulang." kata Alfred menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Arthur yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

"Selamat datang." kata Arthur tanpa memalingkan kepalanya, ia membalik satu lembar bukunya.

"Aku bawa scone nya." kata Alfred dengan bangga lalu mengeluarkan sebuah scone dari plastik yang dibawanya. Arthur menutup bukunya lalu melihat Arthur.

"...Oh, terima kasih." pandangan lelaki beralis tebal itu melewati pundak Alfred. "...dan sepertinya kau juga membawa... Tamu?"

"Tamu? Tamu apa? Aku sendiri." tangan Arthur menunjuk ke belakang pundak Alfred.

Ketika Alfred berbalik, terlihatlah Ivan dengan senyum polosnya menatap kedua pasangan itu. "Dobryy den', Arthur." sapa pemuda itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan yang dibalas tatapan bingung Arthur.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Kenapa kau di sini?!" teriak Alfred histeris, tidak memperhatikan kalimatnya yang termasuk kasar.

"Hm? Mengikutimu, da. Kau tidak sadar, da?" tanya Ivan dengan nada meremehkan. Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ivan ke Alfred.

"Kau benar-benar tak sadar pria (raksasa) ini mengikutimu, git?" tanya Arthur dengan nada tajamnya. Alfred menggeleng pelan.

.

Setelah Arthur dan Alfred berdebat - sementara Ivan meminum teh yang ada di depan TV Arthur, Alfred menyajikan scone yang tadi dibelinya kepada Arthur dan Ivan memakan -mencuri- scone milik Alfred.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Arthur yang duduk di kursi depanku sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Pekerjaan, da." jawab Ivan santai lalu menyendok scone yang ada di depannya. "Ini.. buatanmu, Arthur, da?" Arthur menggeleng.

"Itu bisa dimakan." kata Alfred setengah-berteriak dari dapur. "Itu bukan buatan Artie." lanjut Arthur. Ia menengok dari jendela dapur dan mendapati Ivan tersenyum lega.

"Berarti ini benar-benar bisa dimakan, da." satu sendok scone masuk ke mulut Ivan dengan suara 'Apa maksudnya?!' dari Arthur. "Kalau buatanmu kan tidak bisa dimakan, da." kata Ivan tanpa pikir.

"Oi oi, jangan pancing Arthur." kata Alfred dengan sedikit tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah Arthur yang mulai menautkan alisnya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pacarnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ivan," kata Arthur setelah marahnya sedikit mereda. "Kau tahu siapa saja yang tinggal di perumahan ini?" tanya pemuda beralis tebal itu. Ivan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau, Alfred, Natalia-dan aku, Antonio, Gilbert. Setahuku hanya mereka." jawab Ivan lalu kembali memakan scone yang dibeli pemuda berkacamata di belakang Arthur. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini?"

"Hm... Sebentar." Arthur menarik nafasnya. "Roderich, Lovino-murid Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Francis, Hong, Mei, Wang, Kiku, Yong Soo, dan..." Arthur berhenti sebentar seraya Ivan menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata milik temannya itu.

"Dan siapa?"

Arthur melirik Alfred sebentar, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Alfred hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi. Arthur menghembuskan nafas melihat reaksi pacarnya. Ia mengalihkan pendangannya kepada Ivan.

"...Yao."

"..." Ivan terdiam sesaat.

"..." Arthur juga terdiam menunggu reaksi Ivan.

"..." sedangkan Alfred terdiam sambil membaca sebuah majalah di dalam kamar mandi.

"...Ah, dia. Yao yang _itu_ 'kan?" tanya Ivan memastikan tanpa mengubah wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Arthur mengangguk pelan. "He~"

Bukannya ingin melupakan masa lalunya dengan Yao, tapi dia _harus _melupakannya. Dan... Natalia tidak boleh tahu kalau Yao tinggal di sekitar sini. Ivan menghembuskan nafas pelan-melepaskan senyumannya. "Yang _itu_ ya..."

"Kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Arthur seraya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir antik yang ada di meja. Ivan mengangkat bahunya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Jika maksudmu adalah menemuinya dengan sengaja, mungkin tidak." Ivan kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang riang seperti biasa. Arthur menghembuskan nafas setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Terserahlah."

.

Ivan berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Dibaca satu-persatu nama orang yang mempunyai rumah di perumahan itu-yang terlihat jelas di pintu rumah mereka. Gred, Jonsi, Greta...

"Rumah gaya klasik ini... kurasa ini milik..." Ivan menatap papan nama yang ada di depan pintu. Edelstein. "Sudah kuduga, da. Roderich Edelstein, da~" Ivan kembali berjalan, memerhatikan papan nama.

"Itu Kiku Honda, Lovino Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandes Carriedo-atau siapalah itu namanya. He... _Bad touch Trio_ bersebelahan, da." Ivan tertawa kecil lalu melihat rumah di sebelah rumah milik Antonio lalu membatu. "...Wang Yao."

Kaki Ivan membawanya menjauh dari rumah bercat coklat itu dengan cepat. Ivan menggeleng pelan, berusaha melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun lagi. Ia _harus _melupakannya. Baru sepuluh langkah meninggalkan rumah coklah itu, sesorang memanggil dari belakang.

"Ivan... Braginski?" tanya suara datar itu dari depan rumah Yao. Yakin bahwa itu bukan suara sang pemilik rumah, Ivan berbalik.

"Da." jawab Ivan lalu tersenyum. "(Kalau tidak salah.) Hong, da?" tanya Ivan balik. Orang di depannya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap pemuda pirang-keputihan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Jangan dekati kakakku." Hong berjalan menjauh. "Itu saja, sampai jumpa nanti... _Braginski_." Hong menekan kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan formal, menandakan bahwa Hong tidak terlalu suka-..._sangat _tidak suka dengan Ivan.

"...Da, sampai jumpa."

.

A/N: ...Apa ini? ...Apa ini? ...Apa ini?

Yah, nekat nge-publish fic yang belum dikoreksi ulang ini (?) ketahuan males.

Yao muncul sedikit ya? Chapter berikutnya mungkin Yao muncul banyak :"3

RnR, please?


	2. Meetings and Bad Touch Trio

*bow bow bow* maaf minna updatenya lama QAQ Saya buat ini selama tiga dan menurut saya 3 hari itu lama. Jadi mohon dihargai ^^

.

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Memories milik saya~

Enjoy..

Ivan menatap tumpukan berkas yang ada di mejanya dengan tatapan datar. Oh, ini hebat; ia baru sehari pindah ke perumahan ini dan bosnya sudah membanjirinya dengan tugas. Ivan menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke arah meja dengan perasaan _oh-aku-ingin-membelah-meja-itu-dan-apapun-yang-ada-di-atasnya_.

"Ivan," sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan kerjanya dan Ivan mendapati Natalia berdiri dengan secangkir teh. "Ini. Minum kalau kau sudah lelah.. Dan kalau kau tidak minum teh ini, berarti kau bunuh diri." lanjut Natalia dengan tajamnya.

_Berarti harus kuminum, da. _Pikir Ivan seraya menangguk pelan dengan senyuman takut di wajahnya.

"Ah, Natalia." panggil Ivan sebelum adiknya itu keluar. "Katerin sudah di jalan ke sini -kalau kau mau tahu- dan apakah ada tamu untukku, da?" tanyanya.

Natalia berbalik saat kakaknya mengucapkan namanya. "Tidak ada tamu untukmu." kata Natalia lalu mengibaskan rambutnya seraya berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

Yao menatap lemari bajunya yang penuh dengan baju-baju formal dan beberapa baju santai. Ia menatap beberapa baju yang terlihat sopan dan rapi.

"Yao, kita hanya akan menemui wakil perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita. Kenapa kau terlalu memperhatikan penampilanmu?" tanya Hong dari samping pintu, menatap sepupu sekaligus atasannya itu.

"...Diam, aru." Yao mengambil satu baju China berwarna merah yang tidak terlalu formal dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Dan jangan intip."

Hong berkedip, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan bergumam. "Dia tahu aku sering mengintip?" Sekitar dua menit kemudian, handphone Yao yang terletak di atas meja bergetar.

Hong tidak bermaksud untuk mengangkat telepon yang bukan untuknya, tapi Yao pernah berkata. _"Kalau ada telepon dari bos, kau boleh mengangkatnya, aru. Selain dari pria tua itu, kau kularang untuk menyentuh teleponku."_

Jangan salahkan Hong, dia hanya mematuhi kata-kata Yao dan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah telepon dari bos Yao. Maka Hong mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Ah, iya." Kata Hong dengan suara kecil. "Dia sedang... Mengganti bajunya." Hong melirik kamar mandi yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keluarnya Yao. "Iya, sebentar lagi kita ke sana." Hong menunggu hingga bosnya selesai berbicara tentang perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dan menyebutkan nama sang wakil.

Hong membatu seketika saat mendengar nama pemuda yang akan mereka temui. "Eh? Ah, baiklah. Ya. Ya, saya mengerti." Hong menekan tombol merah dan sambungan terputus.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap lantai seraya menaruh telepon kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Oh, dunia ini memang sempit."

.

"HONG LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMECATMU, ARU!" teriakan Yao menggelegar di ruangan itu. Yao menatap tajam ke arah Hong yang memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Tidak sampai kau mengijinkan aku pergi sendiri ke tempat si wakil itu." ucap Hong dingin tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Yao menginjak kaki Hong yang tidak memberikan efek ke pelukannya. "WO SHEN, HONG! LEPASKAN, ARU!" bentak Yao. Hong terdiam lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. "Dan dia punya nama. Namanya bukan _si wakil_, tapi Ivan Braginski, aru."

"Oh, kau senang menyebut namanya."

"...apa?"

"Kau tersenyum setelah menyebut namanya."

"Apa masalahnya, aru?"

"...sudahlah-kau tidak mengerti." Hong membuka pintu dan berjalan ke samping pintu, membiarkan Yao keluar.

"Jeez, kau membuat bajuku kusut, aru." Yao merapikan baju merahnya secepat mungkin lalu menunggu Hong untuk jalan di depannya, menuntunnya menuju kediaman Braginski.

.

Bel berbunyi tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. "Natalia, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, da." seru Ivan dari ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Natalia seraya bel terus berbunyi. "Natalia! Bukakan puntunya, da!" pinta Ivan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik sementara bel tetap berbunyi.

Akhirnya-mau tidak mau, Ivan berjalan menuruni tangga sambil bergumam. "Berisik, da. Kolkolkol..." Ivan mengambil pipanya yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk dan membuka pintu, sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul pria maupun wanita yang ada di depan pintu itu.

Kedua pemuda berambut coklat itu membungkuk sedikit, salah satunya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang dan tidak ikhlas membungkuk kepada Ivan. "Selamat siang." kata Yao yang membungkuk dengan baju China berwarna merahnya.

Ivan membeku melihat wajah mungil Yao yang menunjukkan senyuman bisnis.

"Natalia~ Aku punya tamu, jangan masuk ruang kerjaku, da!" seru Ivan dengan nada sedikit... Dipaksakan.

.

Hong terus memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda besar yang ada di depannya itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun; memberikan suasana tidak nyaman di ruang kerja Ivan. Yao terus memberikan senyuman bisnis dan kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya sebagai _manager perusahaan yang akan dikerjasamai oleh seorang Braginski_.

Ivan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Da~ Kalau begitu pembicaraan ini berakhir." senyumannya tidak memancarkan aura yang menyeramkan, melainkan senyuman lega.

Yao mengangguk pelan. "..." suasana menjadi canggung sementara Hong terus berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Ivan." Yao bergumam pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Da?"

"...tidak jadi, aru." ucap Yao mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

"Yao, kita sudah selesai; ayo." seru Hong. Wajahnya memaksakan senyuman manis-yang gagal- dan tangannya menepuk pelan pundak sepupunya.

Seraya Yao berdiri, pintu ruang kerja milik Ivan dibuka dan terlihatlah rambut _platinum blonde _milik Natalia di samping pintu itu.

"Ivan, ini teh- ...Wang Yao." kata-kata Natalia terpotong saat melihat Yao, matanya memancarkan kebencian.

"...Natalia, bukankah sudah kukatakan agar tidak membuka pintuku, da?" tanya Ivan, kali ini dengan aura menyeramkan; walaupun senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

Natalia mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya dan menatap Yao dengan tajam. Hong mulai menarik tangan Yao menuju jendela ruangan dan membuka jendela besar yang ada di depannya.

Hong menggendong Yao a'la _bridal style _lalu menatap Ivan dan Natalia secara bergantian. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, tuan Braginski. Mohon kerja sama yang baik dan..." Hong berbalik menghadap jendela dengan Yao di kedua tangannya. "jangan dekati Yao."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hong melompat keluar dari ruangan itu, melewati jendela besar yang terbuka. Berkat latihan bela dirinya selama lima tahun ini, melompat dari lantai dua atau tiga bukanlah hal sulit baginya; dengan Yao yang lebih ringan daripada Yong Soo.

"...Kakak." panggil Natalia seraya menaruh nampan teh ke atas meja terdekat. "Jangan dekati lelaki itu." pinta Natalia.

"Ini pekerjaan, da."

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu dekat."

"...Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Yao, da."

"Bagus. Kakak tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kakak mendekatinya-atau menyukainya lagi?" tanya Natalia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam roknya. Ivan menangguk pelan.

.

_" Namaku Ivan Braginski,da. Hobiku melihat bunga matahari, mengoleksi pipa (dan pistol), dan minum vodka." ucap seorang murid SMU. Ia berdiri di depan kursinya, memasang senyum manis dengan aura hitam dan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti yang kalian baca._

_"Er.. Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk. Selanjutnya!" sang guru berkacamata yang terlihat sedikit tua hanya bisa menatap Ivan dengan pandangan aneh dan berpikir bahwa anak itu hanya bercanda._

.

Yao terbangun dari tidurnya karena Hong menyiraminya dengan air putih dingin. Yao tersentak kaget lalu terjatuh dari tidurnya -mengingat dia selalu tidur di pinggir kasur. "Aiya, Hong! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melakukannya, aru?!"

"...kau menyebut namanya." wajahnya terlihat kesal. Alisnya ditautkan ke tengah jidat dan matanya penuh kekesalan.

"Hah?"

"Kau menyebut nama si Braginski itu." seru Hong setengah berteriak. Yao memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Bagaimana dia bisa menyebut nama Ivan saat ia sedang tidur? Mengigau? Tidak, Yao tidak pernah mengigau selama ini.

"Demi panda, Hong; aku tidak menyebut nama Ivan, aru. Dan kalaupun aku mengigau, aku berani bersumpah itu hanya imajinasimu -aku tidak pernah mengigau, aru." Yao memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel saat melihat Hong menggeretakan giginya.

Hong menghembuskan nafas pelan, berusaha tenang, tidak lepas kendali dan berteriak saat itu juga. "...baiklah, sensei," Hong menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yao yang duduk di lantai dengan pakaian basah. "Ganti baju itu lalu kita akan sarapan di restoran China kesukaanmu."

.

"_Privet,_ s_tarshaya sestra_. Bagaimana perjalanannya, da?" tanya Ivan yang baru menyadari bahwa kakak perempuannya, Katerin, sudah ada di dalam rumah. Ia baru selesai mandi dan mendapati kakaknya sedang melihat-lihat rak buku miliknya.

"Ah, Ivanku yang manis~ perjalananku baik-baik saja. Ada seorang pria mesum yang berusaha menyentuhku, tapi sudah ditangani pramugari." seru Kat dengan nada riangnya. Ia memeluk adiknya yang baru memakai celana. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Ivan?"

Wajah Yao melintas di pikiran sang pemuda berambut broken white itu. "Partner kerjaku tidak sesuai yang kuharapkan, da." Katerin melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? Di seperti ap-"

"Kakak tidak perlu tahu; walaupun kakak kenal." ucap sebuah suara dari pintu kamar Ivan, Natalia. "Dan kak Ivan, pekerjaan kakak sudah selesai?"

Ivan menggeleng. "Masih harus mengurus beberapa dokumen. Membosankan, da." ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakainya dan syal putih panjang.

Ivan berjalan ke sebuah jendela sedang di kamarnya. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku kan jalan-jalan sebentar, da~" dan Ivan melompat keluat jendela.

Katerin dan Natalia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa saudara mereka baru saja melompat dari lantai tiga.

"I-Ivan.."

"...O-onii-san."

.

"Sore ini sangat awesome~" kata seorang albino membentangkan kedua tangannya layaknya anak kecil. Dua orang temannya tertawa kecil.

"Ohohon~ Memangnya kerjaanmu sudah selesai, mon ami?" tanya yang berambut pirang.

"Luddy mengurusnya untukku -kau tahu sendiri kalau dia itu _workaholic_." jawab Gilbert -sang albino. Mereka berjalan menuju taman dalam perumahan dengan langkah kecil dan santai. "Padahal kerjaku membosankan."

"Fusososo~ ah," Antonio menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Hm.. Aneh. Tadi masih cerah." tangan kanannya terbuka pelan dan setetes air mengenainya.

"...kau tahu kita harus apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Sebaiknya kita lari, mon cher."

"Lari." Antonio mengangguk.

Tiga pasang kaki itu mulai berlari ke arah rumah Gilbert -tempat pengungsian paling dekat- sementara hujan terus turun membasahi pakaian mereka.

"HUJAN ITU TIDAK AWESOME! APALAGI MEMBASAHI DIRIKU YANG AWESOME INI! AGH, LUDDY!"

"DEMI TOMAT DAN LOVINO, HUJAN INI TERKUTUK, FUSOSOSO~"

"WAI~ LEBIH CEPAT, ANTONIO! JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU, GILBERT! AGH! TERKUTUKLAH HARI INI!" .

"Siap-..._Bruder_?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau (kalian) basah? -ah, silahkan masuk." Ludwig bergeser ke sebelah pintu, membiarkan ketiga _tamu _itu masuk.

"Hujan, Luddy. Kau tidak lihat cuaca di luar?"

"...maaf, aku terlalu sibuk."

"Kau tidak berubah, Ludwig~" kata Antonio senang.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Masih suka bekerja seperti biasa, mon cher~" kata Francis melanjutkan kata-kata Antonio. Antonio menepuk-nepuk pundak milik adik Gil, begitu pula Francis.

Ludwig menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kalian basah, akan kuambilkan handuk."

Setelah Ludwig menghilang dari pandangan, Gilbert berkata, "Dan itulah adikku yang awesome."

Gilbert berjalan ke dalam kamarnya diikuti kedua temannya, mengabaikan lantai rumah yang basah karena mereka.

"_BRUDER_ KENAPA KAU MEMBASAHI LANTAI?!" teriak Ludwig seraya membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan kencang.

"Luddy, handuk."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh ayolah -kau bisa membersihkannya. Sekaramg aku yang awesome ini mau mengerikan diri dengan teman-temanku yang kurang awesome." Francis dan Antonio mencoba protes tetapi dua buah handuk sudah melayang ke arah mereka.

Ludwig keluar dari kamar kakaknya, naik ke lantai dua dan kembali bekerja -atau yang lainnya, terserahlah.

.

"Jadi... Kalian sudah dengar kita punya tetangga baru?" tanya Antonio memecahkan keheningan. Setelah Ludwig kembali dari lantai dua sambil membawa tiga cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka -dan keluar lagi-, mereka duduk diam di atas kasur Gilbert dengan secangkir coklat panas di masing-masing orang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Yang pasti aku lebih awesome daripada orang itu~" ucap Gilbert lalu terkikik pelan.

"Semua orang tahu kalau aku lebih keren daripada tetangga baru itu, mon ami~"

Antonio tersenyum simpul. Bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada mereka. Mengambil jalan tercepat, Antonio berkata, "Yang jadi tetangga kita Ivan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...bercandamu tidak awesome, Antonio."

"Ya, tidak lucu."

"Tapi aku serius. Aku lihat dia keluar dari sebelah rumahku kemarin siang."

Dan suasana pun hening kembali.

.

A/N: aw, lame ending for this chapter. Ok, saya bingung dan jari saya udah berjuang untuk ngetik di Quick Ms. Word.

Dan... Maaf buat update yang lama QAQ *bow bow bow*

Review for trouble and love~


End file.
